


Swallowing Lies

by writinwaters (Anithene)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Introspection, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anithene/pseuds/writinwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never been good at honesty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowing Lies

“I lie to myself all the time, but I never believe me.” ― S.E. Hinton, _The Outsiders_

________________________________________

“I don't think about you anymore,” she says to nothing.

Soifon sits in the grass, and the sky is star-struck above her, blooming white and silver and blue, like it's on fire from the inside. There's a fire burning inside her, too, deep in someplace between her heart and breastbone. It lights her up like a candle.

“I wrote letters,” she continues. She drinks more wine, swallowing lies.

“I wrote letters that weren't meant to be sent,” and this is more of a confession than truth, something closer to _lies_ or _guilt_ than actual _truth_. She's never been good at honesty.

(And who needs honesty, when you live in secrets and the ephemeral dawn of night? Nothing and no one).

The world tips a little, earth and sky smashing into one another, like two friends suddenly reunited. Soifon laughs at them.

“I don't think about you anymore,” she slurs.

She's never been good at honesty.


End file.
